ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Fight For Survival 2016
Card Non-Title Grudge Match EMW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz vs. Sir Guillermo Esgrimidor Triple Threat Match for the SCW World Championship Samus Aran-Juhasz © vs. Mariah Kendrick vs. Lindsay Lohan 20 Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal for the MWF World Heavyweight Championship; Participants: Titan Jackson, Damian Wayne, Johnny Gat, Franklin Clinton, Kenny Powers, and 15 Other Men EMW International Championship "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels © w/"The Mafia Princess" Marcella Maratova vs. The Joker Traditional Fight For Survival 10 Woman Elimination Tag Team Match California Gurlz (Sara Sheppard-Daniels & SCW Social Media Champion Angel Cortez (Co-Captains)), "The Mafia Princess" Marcella Maratova, "The Beautiful Texan" Brittany Tessler, & Blaze Fielding vs. Cassie Cage (Co-Captain), "Simply Ravishing" Rachel Rogers (Co-Captain, Taya Valkyrie, "Dallas Cowgirl" Tammy Crawford, & Kate Upton Four Corner Survival Match for the MWF World Tag Team Championship The Smart Mark Society (Daniel Dolphin & ND Mark) vs. Bayside Blondes (Zach Morris & AC Slater) vs. The Chase Brothers (Vincent Chase & Johnny Chase) vs. Mystery Team Traditional Fight For Survival 10 Man Elimination Tag Team Match Broly (Co-Captain), Max Muller (Co-Captain), Adam Cole, & The Code Monkeys (Dave & Jerry) vs. John Powers (Co-Captain), Marshall Braxton (Co-Captain), Maxwell Tarvarius, & The New England Patriots (Tom Brady & Rob Gronkowski) Traditional Fight For Survival 10 Team Elimination Tag Team Match Team Kill La Kill (SCW World Tag Team Champions Kill La Kill (Satsuki Kiryuin & Ryuko Matoi) (Co-Captains), Blood/Lust (Jennifer Check & Juri Han), The Wilson Family (Jade Wilson & Rose Wilson), Arturia "Saber" Pendragon-Muller & Peko Pekoyama-Juhasz, & Totally 80s (Jem & She-Ra)) vs. Team Portega Powers (Portega Powers (Nicole Portega & Brianna Portega) (Co-Captains), Pussy Liquor (Amber Rayne & Asa Akira), A-List (Kim Kardashian & Paris Hilton), & The Embassy (Tessa Blanchard & Misty)) 4-Way Dance for the MWF Nex-Gen Championship Austin Aries vs. Peter Pan vs. Little Mac vs. PJ Black FightForSurvival2K16MWFNex-GenChampionship.jpg FightForSurvival2K16TeamKillLaKillvTeamPortegaPowers.jpg FightForSurvival2K16TeamBrolyMullervTeamPowersBraxton.jpg FightForSurvival2K16MWFWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg FightForSurvival2K16TeamCaliforniaGurlzvTeamCageRogers.jpg FightForSurvival2K16EMWInternationalChampionship.jpg FightForSurvival2K16MWFWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg FightForSurvival2K16SCWWorldChampionship.jpg FightForSurvival2K16JuhaszvEsgrimidor.jpg Results *4. The final moments of the match were The Portegas returned and brawled with Blood/Lust on the outside as the referees were distracted trying to break up the fight then Kim Kardashian went to spray perfume in Jem's eyes but Jem ducked and Juri sprayed Kim's face with blood and Jem took advantage and hits Kim with the Show's Over (Omega Driver) then pins Kim for the pinfall. *5. The mystery team was revealed as the debuting Enzo Amore & Colin Cassidy. *6. During the match, Powers & Braxton was shocked over of how Broly eliminated three of the five members of the opposing team in about 4 Minutes as Broly stares a hole right through them. *7. Other participants of the match were Damian Wayne, "Brave One" Billy Bowers, Franklin Storm, Franklin Clinton, Chad Shatter, Ace Walker, Richard Dar, Jason David Frank, Bad News Spoony, Titan Jackson, Zac Efron, Johnny Bravo, Niko Bellic, Dominic Toretto, Ginta Toramizu, Azrael Sanchez, Kenny Powers and Juggernaut. During the match, Dominic Toretto and Niko Bellic eliminated each other and then brawled to the back. Later on, Damian Wayne eliminated by Billy Bowers a minute after Wayne eliminated Bowers then both men brawled to the back. *9. After the match, Samus celebrates the win then MWF General Manager Valarie Tarasenko arrived on the entrance stage and applaud Samus and smirks as Samus looked on with a determined look on her face as she holds up the title belt. *10. Austin would enter the ring, no pyro or special lighting, too pissed off for fanfare, and would throw his Jacket and the belt on the ground, demanding Guillermo to come out. Guillermo would enter and stand on the stage laughing, and from out of nowhere, CERVANTES AND EDWARD KENWAY would attack Austin from behind with steel pipes and would beat Juhasz down as Guillermo would walk to the ring. Each man would beat Austin down with pipes, rendering him a Bloody mess, but suddenly the Camera's would cut to the back, showing Samus Aran-Juhasz being attacked by KATARINA DE LEON, who would take Samus and throw her into a nearby equipment box, then would sit Samus against the wall, and run the box into her skull repeatedly, before being pulled away by Valarie Tarasenko and multiple security guards. Cameras would cut back and show Guillermo bring 2 chairs into the ring, wrap one around Austin Neck, and HITS THE CUT-THROAT DRIVER WITH THE CHAIR!!! Austin would hold his neck as the arena would erupt in Boos, then Guillermo would wave the stage, and out would come...JESSICA PINK?! Pink would enter the ring and smirk at a Broken down Juhasz, then would look at Guillermo...AND BOTH WOULD KISS LIKE MANIACS TO SERIOUS BOOS! Pink would then Have Cervantes and Kenway pull Juhasz up and she would slap Austin in the face screaming "Look at what you missed out on!, Look what could have been all yours!" Juhasz, ever defiant would proceed to spit blood at Pink, but Pink would move out of the way, smirk, turn around, and bend over, pulling up her skirt to reveal her frilly thonged ass...and then they would proceed to shove Austin's face into Pink's ass, to tremendous boos, as Pink would rub her ass all over Juhasz's face as Guillermo would laugh. After a good 2 minutes, They would throw Juhasz to the ground And then Guillermo would pick up the nearby chair, And HIT A CON-CHAIR-TO ONTO JUHASZ! Then all 3 men with Pink hanging from Guillermo's arms would stand above a broken down Juhasz to end the show. Fight For Survival Tag Team Elimination Matches Fight For Survival 10 Woman Elimination Tag Match Fight For Survival 5 Team vs. 5 Team Elimination Tag Match Fight For Survival 10 Man Elimination Tag Match Miscellaneous *Backstage, Ron Burgundy tried to get an interview with Sir Guillermo Esgrimidor but Guillermo looked at Burgundy and smirks then leaves without saying a word which confuses Burgundy. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:Starlets Championship Wrestling Category:Multiverse Wrestling Federation Category:EMW CPVs Category:2016